


Captivated

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Demon Hannibal, Fairy Tale Logic, M/M, Prince Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A King's Promise. </p><p>A Child Hidden. </p><p>A Love in Dreams. </p><p>Prince Edward was laid to rest before his first birthday, his father and mother not the only ones who mourned his passing. The King had made a deal with a demon for prosperity and peace in a land rife with strife, and the only way to be sure his son would be safe was to send him away. </p><p>When Will starts to dream of the dark creature with horns he is oddly drawn to it, not knowing that his past is more important than he realizes. </p><p>Or, my incoherent Sleeping Beauty/Beauty and the Beast fusion from a prompt on tumblr that I wrote in a haze of three days that may not even make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "When he was born, Prince Will was promised to the King Stag's Demon (Hannibal) in exchange for his family's and the kingdom's prosperity & as he grows Will seems to be experiencing a scary darkness; so his family hides him away, hoping that distance will break the Stag Demon's growing hold on the boy, using the time to find a way to break the day (without losing their gains). 
> 
> Living in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere Wolf Trap with his dogs and aunts, Will dreams nightly of a handsome man with a predator's smile and talk of them being together soon; Will thinks he's just crazy, but has fallen for his dream man. With Will's triggering birthday soon, his family thinks they've found a way to break the deal, by marrying Will to a foreigner, Count Lecter." 
> 
> Wow I really went off book here. Oops. I hope you like it anyway!

King Henry was troubled. His wife was with child, their first of what he hoped would be his son and heir. The kingdom was in a prosperity that had not been seen for nearly a century: crops grew with little care, the rain came without drought, and there had not been talk of war in nearly a year. 

Not since he’d made the deal with the Demon.

Henry watched his wife Elizabeth sleeping, her stomach round with their babe and he knew she would be devastated when he told her of his folly. 

They had not been able to conceive in nearly five years since their wedding, he had not expected a child when he spoke with the demon but now it was obvious that the creature had planned this all along. 

Perhaps when the child was born he or she would not be to the demon’s liking, perhaps the monster would turn its head away in disgust at the sight of his child. 

Henry prayed for all that was holy for it to be true. 

When Elizabeth gave birth he still had not told her. He stood in the hallway listening to his wife’s screams almost expecting to hear another of terror seconds after his child’s first as the demon took his son away into the night. 

The babe’s cry was the only one that was uttered and Henry nearly fell to his knees, running into the room against all care and decorum to see his wife’s glowing face wet with tears as she proclaimed, “It’s a boy.” 

Edward, his name would be, named after Henry’s own father and the entire kingdom rejoiced but for the man who stared in horror at the sight of his beautiful son. 

The babe’s bright blue eyes seemed to see right through him and he was without a doubt the most beautiful child the king had ever laid eyes on. 

The king was overcome with tears were at the horror he had doomed this poor child to because of his selfishness. Elizabeth smiled thinking him overcome with happiness and he let her believe it for the alternative would give her a grief she did not need to face. 

Not yet. 

Months went by with no sign of the demon, his son grew even more fair and compliments from servants always made him grimace for the truth of it. He held his son and often whispered his sorries to Edward late in the darkness, praying still to the true gods that somehow he could save his only son from endless agony in hell with the Demon King.

The day of his son’s first viewing everyone in the kingdom and even from others were coming for the just a glimpse of the new heir from miles around and Henry kept his kingly bearing in place to greet them all. 

“Welcome, one and all! This is a wonderful occasion indeed! The queen and I are overwhelmed with feeling over your well wishes and gifts, thank you for the generosity bestowed upon our beautiful Edward!” 

Cheers and calls of, “Hail Prince Edward! HAIL!” were chanted out making Elizabeth weep with joy as their boy slept in a bassinet between them. 

“I can safely say that we never...”

The door of the castle opened with a loud whack and all eyes turned in horror as the guest the king had feared made his appearance. 

The monster walked on two feet though looked as if it needed four, it’s black eyes and skin burning holes into everyone it passed. The king watched several ladies faint along the demon’s path and when it stopped to smile at him, he heard his wife cry out. 

“My invitation seems to have gotten lost in the fray,” it hissed, stepping closer to the bassinet. 

Elizabeth yelled out, “Edward, no!” 

Though the demon held up a hand, stopping her from moving, stopping every single being in the room from moving save for itself and he heard a gurgle of noise from the crib.   
Edward was awake. 

The demon looked down at his son, it’s eyes turning red as it smiled. 

“He is just as beautiful as I’d hoped.” 

The king was frozen in fear, unable to speak as the demon’s hand came over his son’s brow. He heard the babe not utter a sound of fear as it was picked up into the arms of the monster his son’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight of its black antlers, reaching out to touch. 

“He seems to enjoy the sight of me in this form, how odd,” the demon said, sounding overtly pleased, “That is a very good sign.” 

Henry felt tears on his face as the demon kissed his son’s forehead and whispered, “I will come for you when you’ve come of age, your seventeenth spring. I think that is the perfect time. We can celebrate together, my special boy.” 

The babe made another sound of interest as the demon held him up just so, the child’s eyes so full of interest for one so young. He had yet to leave his mother’s teat but Edward almost looked ready to speak to the monster who seemed so pleased to see him. 

The demon set him back down in the crib and he began to cry, the demon touching his cheek as it whispered, “Sleep well, my special boy. Our time together will come,” quieting his son better than neither the king or queen ever had. 

When the demon turned to them both he smiled, “Madam, I am quite sure your husband has yet to inform you of his promise, but he will now have to. I bid you both farewell and repeat the sentiment I heard upon my arrival, ‘All hail Prince Edward’ ” 

With those words he was gone, vanished into thin air as the entire room was able to move again. 

His wife sobbed, running for the babe who cried when she picked him up her tears as she asked, “What have you done my king?” making him feel like the lowest born. 

“I did what I had to do, and now I have doomed our first born to a life of darkness.” 

She slapped him, the guards coming to his aide but Henry stopped them all for he deserved her wrath. 

“I will NEVER forgive you! NEVER! Not…” she sobbed, nearly dropping the babe who continued to wail at his mother’s touch. 

Henry watched with pain as his wife took his son away and he attempted to appease the crowd most of which were still fearful and confused. 

“My apologies, most dearly to you all. I…your king has made a grave mistake and it will be remedied. I cannot say what has transpired but I will fix what I have done posthaste I   
assure you! I…” 

“WHAT WAS THAT MONSTER?!?” someone cried, “WHERE DID IT GO?” 

Henry let out a long sigh, “My people, I promise you…” 

“Did it hurt the Prince!? Where is the Prince?” 

Henry frowned, unsure if they had been allowed to see or hear the demon’s taunts. 

“It is gone and will not be allowed to return, not if I have anything to say about it. I promise you all this now: nothing will stand in the way of this creature’s demise!” 

The crowd went up with a yell and Henry felt their praise like a stab in his chest, waving with a forced smile as he let the guards take him back in through the doors to weep for his own failure as soon as they were shut. 

What had he done? 

His wife had deemed herself unable to speak with him, Henry being banned from going near his son as per her order though he knew he deserved every bit of ire she sought fit to   
throw at him. 

In the days that followed Edward would sob for hours on end nearly every evening, seeming desperate for an attention that was not there and when Henry saw the tears in his wife’s eyes as they both had the same thought he knew there was only one course of action. 

“We must send him away,” he said, forcing himself into his wife’s chambers even as she started to protest him entering. 

Elizabeth’s eyes watered, “No. Henry, you cannot take him away even before the monster does! You cannot! He is my child! My only child!” 

Henry came to her then, his hands battling to take hers as she fought him and he kissed them as he explained, “If we say he has died, the demon cannot take him. He will think Edward gone, he will…” 

Elizabeth shook her head, “NO! He…” 

Henry put his hand under her chin and forced his wife to look at him, “What other choice do we have? He will take our son down to hell with him if we do not! We must do this for Edward!” 

Elizabeth sobbed into his chest, clutching at him as she shook and he knew she’d realized that his answer was the only one there could be. 

Edward was taken away into the night, heading for a location unknown that they would only be made aware of when the time was right if not at all. 

Henry only hoped that the creature would take his death as truth and be done with this nonsense. 

When he made the proclamation there was a deep mourning throughout the land. 

Prince Edward was dead. 

Henry got quite drunk the night after announcing his son’s death to the masses, his mind buzzing when the demon came to call. 

“I grieve with thee,” the demon said, bowing as it appeared from wherever demons dwelled. 

Henry held up his cup of mead, “I thank you.” 

Henry had been sitting in his son’s nursery, weeping over the empty crib by candlelight and now he saw the demon was doing the same. 

“He would have made a perfect king,” the demon said, its voice thick with grief. 

Henry almost felt sorry for the lie and thought better of himself. This monster held no real love for his son, only possession and want of him. “You have no way of knowing that,” he countered, taking another sip. 

The demon’s eyes were red as it hissed, “You speak ill of my intended, your highness, hold your tongue.” 

Henry paused, “He was my son, I can speak of him any way I please.” 

That was how Henry lost his tongue, nearly choking when it disappeared suddenly from his mouth. The demon smiled, walking up to him to whisper, “Now you cannot speak at all.” 

With those words he was gone, and Henry prayed to the heavens that this was the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was dreaming. 

He had always loved his dreams, ever since he was a young boy though his Aunt Alana said that it was a strange thing to love when there were so many things in life he could be enjoying during waking life. 

She didn’t know how fantastical his dreams had always been, full of beautiful creatures and seeming to be filled with a deep darkness that he longed to go further into but they always ended before he could. He could feel something pulling at him to get closer to it but he did not know how so Will only would wake up crying, a deep ache in his chest though he didn’t know what he could do to make it go away. 

So Will filled his days with his favorite things: horseback riding, feeding the stray animals that liked to come up to he and his aunt’s cottage in the mornings, and reading books in the evenings. 

Will loved books, especially those about people who turned out to be something even more special than they had expected to be though he knew his life would never be as exciting though he knew he was quite wanted.

His parents had wanted him, he knew, his aunt liked to tell Will of them often though they’d both died when he was a child: his mother in childbirth and his father from grief. His aunt Alana had taken him in because she could not have children of her own. 

Will had always been wanted, though he was starting to get lonely. 

His aunt was pleasant company to be sure, she often attempted to teach Will to cook though they usually got more on the floor than in the bowl those were often some of Will’s favorite times. 

She did not let him to go into the village, preferring Will keep to the outskirts of the kingdom which he thought odd but Alana always said, “I worry that your pretty face Will make all the town swoon with envy.” 

He thought she was quite overprotective as he was now nearing seventeen. 

His horse Winston loved to slop in the mud, preferring a slippery slope though Will often kept them out of such places today was an exception. 

Will was going to surprise his aunt by buying a goose from town. 

As he held coins he’d taken from his aunt’s own purse he was shaking with excitement, the bag hanging on his belt as he rode. 

Will was so preoccupied that he nearly missed the coach in as it came through, stopping Winston just short of it and falling off into the mud quite hard. He cried out, the coach stopping as he attempted to dig himself out of the muck. 

“You damned horse, I will throttle you!” he growled, attempting to wipe his face. 

A voice called out, “You are quite a mess,” and Will turned towards it only to feel himself gobsmacked at the sight of the man in front of him. 

“I…” 

The man’s eyes seemed to widen at seeing him as well, staring into Will’s eyes as he stepped forward holding out his hand for Will to take, “May I?” 

Will took his hand, the touch making him feel almost light headed as he stood their closeness almost scandalous though he could not move away. 

The man’s hand procured a handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere to wipe Will’s cheeks and making him shiver with each slow stroke of cloth, “You should be careful,” the man said quietly, his eyes almost glowing though Will chalked it up to his own foolishness. 

“Yes,” he said, “I…my horse is quite clumsy.” 

The man smiled, taking Will’s hand and wiping at his knuckles only to kiss them softly, “I am quite sure.” 

Will nearly swooned as his hand was let go, the man still staring and smiling though Will could see him getting closer to the carriage, “I hope we meet again,” the stranger said, “Be more careful until we do.” 

Will blushed, looking away, “I will, sir.” 

The man bowed and returned to his quite opulent carriage, his clothing had spoken of money that Will had never seen the likes of though he had no want of wealth suddenly the drabness of his clothing and the circumstance made him start to cry. 

He got on Winston and headed back to his aunt, tears on his cheeks as he rode. 

Alana gasped as he entered, “Oh no! Will what happened?” 

He shook his head, “I need to take a bath, and Winston is going to be banned from carrots for the next fortnight.” 

He went right to the fireplace to start warming water, tears on his face as he thought of the man he would no doubt never see again and wishing for once that he was just as important as those in his books. A secret prince perhaps, though he knew the King and Queen had no children since theirs had died some years ago at an early age possibly there was someone heading out here to Wolf Trap to claim him. 

He shook his head, carrying the water to the tub as he filled it. 

Such ideas were not even enough to make him smile it seemed. 

Will bathed quite quickly though his aunt seemed to worry for his mood, he smiled and shrugged it off as getting older. She did not smile at the idea, though his birthday was months away he was excited for it. 

Every year on his birthday his aunt made him a cake and always had sewn new pieces of clothing for him to wear. She was quite good at sewing, his Aunt, and Will’s enthusiasm was never faked upon receiving his gifts. 

“I’m just sad that I have to wait so long for my birthday gift this year,” he teased. 

Alana laughed, “Oh, you are jesting with me. Silly, perfect boy.” 

The words suddenly felt like Will had heard them before, though he was quite certain they were not from his aunt’s lips. He frowned and she did as well. “Will?”   
Will shook his head, “I’m quite tired, may I be excused?” 

Alana nodded, Will kissing her goodnight as he left to his quarters and attempted sleep. His first thoughts upon his eyes closing were of the stranger in the carriage, the handsome eyes that seemed to glow upon seeing Will’s own and the pleased look he received. Will had never interacted with someone so intimately before and he longed to again, his thoughts drifting more to his encounter as he entered the dream realm. 

The person waiting for him was not the stranger but a creature Will had never encountered before though he thought for a moment he had? The creature’s eyes were glowing red as it looked at him, tears on its face as it whispered, “Edward, you live.” 

Will frowned, “My name is not Edward and I have always been alive.” 

The creature smiled, “What is the name given to you?” 

“Will.” 

“Hello, Will,” the creature said, reaching out to touch his cheek, “I am quite pleased to speak to you at last.”

Will stared around the room they were in, taking in the dark walls and furnishings that reminded him of the dreams where he could not navigate the blackness longing to go deeper. This felt like he finally had. 

Will smiled at the creature, “Were you waiting for me?” 

The creature seemed pleased at his words, “Yes, for a very long time.” 

Will’s eyes took in the creature’s form, landing on the protrusions atop his head, “Can I touch your antlers?” 

The creature laughed, “You can touch any and all parts of me. You are the only one who can.” 

Will reached out to touch the antlers both at once, hearing a deep hiss from the creature as he did but Will did not stop his movements, “They’re warm.” 

“They are a part of me and as I am warm, so are they. You are pleased with them and not afraid of me?” 

Will shook his head, “I feel like we’ve met before.” 

The creature smiled, “Yes, we have, and we will meet again.” 

Will shivered when a warm kiss was placed to his cheek, his eyes closing at the touch and felt sad when he opened them again to see the creature had left him. 

When he woke there were tears on his face. 

The dreams occurred nightly for the next several weeks. Will spoke with the creature, it never once attempted to touch him only allowed Will free reign to question and touch it. 

“You haven’t ever given me your name or why…” Will said after it had been nearly two weeks past. 

The creature’s frown was deep, but it leaned in to Will’s hand where it lay on the table between them. They were playing chess, Will’s favorite and the creature was clearly letting him win. 

“To what would my name change a thing, Will? I enjoy you and you enjoy me, I will not tarnish this with formality.” 

Will frowned, “I…you spoke of us meeting before, that first night and never since.” 

The creature smiled, “Yes, a very long time ago.” 

Will sighed, “I would know you, see you, if I could.” 

The creature shook its head, “Now is not the time for such things.”

“When is?” Will asked, starting to be become annoyed. This was his dream, he should have some semblance of control over it. 

Before he could get his answer there was commotion behind the creature’s back and whining, an exasperated noise escaping from the creature as he spoke, “My pets would like to meet you.” 

Will’s eyes lit up, “Pets?” 

There was a gesture given by the creature’s hand and suddenly two big black what could only be considered dogs appeared nipping at Will’s heels and licking his hands excitedly. 

They had the same red eyes of the creature, Will had never seen dogs before, his aunt had said they were too much to take care of when they had so little. He laughed, petting both hounds as he said, “They like me.” 

“Yes,” the creature said, making Will look up. 

The creature was clearly upset for something, he had so much more to tell Will there was enough hidden in the looks Will received that was not hard to understand. 

“You won’t tell me your name, what can I call you?” 

The creature smiled, leaning down to pet one of the hounds’ heads. “You have not called me a name these last few weeks of visit, and I am only a figment of your imagination am I not?” 

Will frowned, “I don’t know.”

When Will woke after that dream he felt more tired than before he had slept, heading down for breakfast only to see his aunt had gone into town by the note she left her elegant script counting down: 

A fortnight till my special boy turns seventeen! 

The words struck a chord in Will again, the memory itching to get out but he could not bring it forth. He eat the bread Alana had left him, heading out to give Winston a carrot before they rode, his punishment finally over as Will climbed atop him. 

He broke off into a run, Winston enjoying the wet still as they rode and when he came to a stream he let his horse drink as he sat on a log thinking about the troubling dreams he craved and wondering if perhaps he was going mad with loneliness. 

Normal young men would not long for the touch of his red eyed creature, they did not wonder just what it looked like when such an abomination truly smiled or what its lips felt like upon their own. He felt tears in his eyes as he let out his worry, not aware he was being watched until someone spoke, “Are you well?” 

Will stood up, wiping his eyes and seeing the well-dressed man from the day his dreams he begun. The man was alone without a horse, his clothes pristine and hair tied back so perfectly that Will wondered how he’d made it through the forest without even a strand out of place. 

“I’m fine, though you are trespassing. This is my aunt’s land.” 

The man smiled, “I was just exploring, my home is not far off from here. I recognized you.” 

Will blushed, smiling, “Even without mud covering?” 

The man laughed, “Yes, even without that. I am glad to see you smile. Someone so beautiful should not be crying.” 

Will looked away, “I…thank you, sir. I should go, my aunt will be missing me.” 

He stood up, heading for Winston as the man asked, “Your name?” 

Will said, “I would ask yours first?” 

The man bowed, “A count should not have to give his name, only his title.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “I see, I…” 

The Count frowned, “Your name, please?” 

Will shook his head, “I am not even worthy of this conversation, sir, I…” 

Will hurriedly jumped onto Winston, feeling such a fool again for his thoughts, even as the Count called after him, “There is no one more worthy!” 

He hated his own thoughts, hating that he’d let his mind off the creature for even a moment for the rich Count who would laugh at his poorness. His clothing Will knew looked better than it really was for his aunt’s brilliance, and if he was found out the beautiful man who seemed smitten with him would be disgusted. 

Alana was not yet home when he arrived, Will making himself a simple soup as he finished off their bread and napped the rest of the afternoon away hoping to dream of his creature again only to have vague memories he did not understand of a woman’s cries. 

When he woke, Will saw his aunt above him smiling excitedly, “Will, I must speak with you.” 

Will sat up, stretching as he asked, “What is it?” 

Alana took his hands in hers, making him frown. “I have something to tell you.” 

Will let out a breath, “Aunt?” 

She kissed knuckles both and said, “I have spoken with your father.” 

Will let go of her immediately, “What? You told me my father was dead in the ground.” 

He saw Alana’s eyes were teary and she shook her head as she continued, “No, I…they asked the lie of me and I would not take it back for all the world. I raised such a perfect boy. You will make a brilliant king.” 

Will stood up, shaking his head, “Aunt…” 

She shook her head, “Will is not your real name, it is a name I gave you the evening I brought you home. Your name is Prince Edward II, and your father asked me to take you away. They have requested your presence in the castle because a solution has been found to the horror that will come on the day of your birth.” 

Will shook his head, tears falling on his cheeks, “No, you spoke of their deaths, you told me…” 

She held his hands tightly, “If I could have kept this from you forever my son, I would, I…your father wishes you to marry.”

Will shouted, “NO! I don’t want to marry anyone! I…I’m no Prince! I…” 

“You are! Your parents sent you away with me when you were but a babe, to keep the horror from taking over your life to…”

Alana let him go as Will ran, tears blurring his vision as he fled into the night. His chest heaved as he screamed out, banging the ground as he closed his eyes tightly and attempted to conjure up his creature. “Please, please just…” 

The feeling of a perfect touch to his cheek made him open his eyes, seeing the creature in front of him clearly. 

“They wish me to marry, I am the Prince, you…you knew all of this did you not? You’ve been haunting me for some ungodly reason, the creature who tormented the arrival of my birth…” 

The creature looked pained, “Will, all is going as planned I promise you.” 

Will shook his head, “I can’t trust you, I can’t trust anyone, and I don’t know who they’re bartering me away to. I don’t want this, I don’t want any of this.” 

The creature stepped forward, “I will make this right, I promise you. My perfect boy.” 

The words made Will step back, his eyes wide. 

“You will be my end, you will.” 

“No, Will, I would never…” 

Will closed his eyes tight, shaking his head, “I no longer wish to see you in my dreams for all they are is nightmares that I crave to wake from. Your ugliness hurts my eyes.” 

There was a noise and Will’s eyes opened only to see the creature had gone, listening to Will’s lies and running from him as it should. He wept, curling into himself as the spring air moved around him. His aunt found him there that next morning and brought him back to his bed, Will hardly able to listen as she spoke. 

“…and this will make the monster’s hold on you null. That was what the witch has said to them, it…Will are you listening?” 

Will’s eyes were bloodshot as he corrected her, “Edward, remember? My name is Edward.” 

Alana frowned, “Yes, I…I suppose that’s true.” 

Will knew nothing but lies no more, so what really was truth?


	3. Chapter 3

When the carriage pulled up in front of the castle, Will felt like someone had hung a suit of armor on his back hardly able to walk for the weight of it. 

He was escorted inside, two strangers meeting him there: the aging king and his equally aged queen both with tears in their eyes at the sight of him. 

“Edward,” his mother breathed, rushing to hug him as his father stood back. 

Will did not know how to hug her back, meeting his father’s eyes, “Father, I’m home.” 

The King smiled, nodding, Will remembered that the king could not speak and turned to his mother who spoke, “And soon you will be able to live freely again as you should have before.” 

Will forced a smile at them both, “Yes, I cannot wait to be who I was meant to be.” 

His mother smiled, “Tonight we will have a lovely ball for you and your intended, and on your birthday you will marry ridding the curse from you!” 

Will nodded, “I cannot wait,” he smiled, “I am quite tired mother, father, if I could rest before the ball?” 

They both frowned but nodded as well, “It is wonderful to have you home again, son,” his mother’s voice shook with emotion as his father suddenly pulled him into a hug, “At last.” 

He was escorted to a gigantic room fit for what he guessed a Prince should want but Will cared little for it, collapsing in bed and trying not to wish to see his creature but knowing he wished still though it had been weeks since their live encounter without the black antlered being reappearing. 

When he fell into a addled sleep he woke without remembering falling, a knock on the door announcing it was time as Will allowed in several servants who began to fit him for a Prince’s wardrobe. They did it quite quickly, Will watching with tears in his eyes he did not dare to let fall. 

“Who am I marrying?” he asked suddenly to the room, realizing then he had never even been told. 

“Hannibal Lecter, sire. He is a very wealthy Count, I hear, and quite handsome too,” one of the servants said, helping Will tie is cravat as he felt his lip quiver. 

A count. 

Will thought it would be quite poetic if he were to wed the man in the carriage, the only one who had been able to make him forget his horrid fascination with the creature for even a moment. Could he be so lucky? 

His parents both waited at the door to the ballroom, their eyes widening at the sight of him and each taking one of his hands as they assured him, “We will fix the demon’s hold on you.” 

Will frowned, “Demon?” 

His parents both looked bewildered as his mother whispered, “Alana has not explained to you? Of the demon who wished to take you to hell with it?” 

Will paled, “No. I…” the doors opened and there was a round of applause Will’s cheeks pinkening as he headed inside. 

“Prince Edward II! Long live the Prince!” 

Echoes of “Long Live the Prince!” went up as he was ushered around with strangers who seemed to look right through him. He danced with several strangers, wondering when he would meet his intended and nodding in all the right places. 

“…and I always wished to meet you, even when I was a little girl…” the woman who he was dancing with said, “…when you were declared dead, I cried for nearly a week.” 

“I am sorry to hear that,” Will mumbled, his eyes searching the room. 

When there was a loud trumpet and announcement of, “Presenting Count Hannibal Lecter VI!” after nearly an hour of dancing Will turned, his eyes searching only to drop the woman in his arms at the sight of the man he had long hoped to see. 

The man from the carriage smiled as they headed for each other, Will nearly falling with relief as they met in the middle of the ballroom. 

“Thank the gods,” Will sighed, “I know no one here but I had hoped…” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand, bringing it to his lips, “I was the one who requested your hand after our last encounter, where you would not give me your name. When I learned of your lineage…” 

Will frowned, “You only wanted me because I was Prince?” 

Hannibal frowned, “No, Will, I promise you no.” 

Will startled, “Will, you called me Will.” 

Hannibal took his other hand, bringing it in close for them to begin their dance. “Your Aunt informed me that was your name. I assume that nearly seventeen years of it would make it hard to answer to anything else.” 

Will smiled, “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” 

They danced for hours, his father announcing their upcoming wedding in a week’s time and Will was bereft to see Hannibal go though the Count promised he was staying for the interim till they were wed. He kissed Will’s hand again, “Until I can take you home with me.” 

Will flushed, nodding, “If my parents allow it, there is little they let me do now. I have been here a day and I do not go anywhere without guards.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “You will have no need of guard in my home, as I know how fierce you will grow to be.” 

Will felt warmth at the words, saying nothing but, “I will bid you goodnight, sir,” he said, his guards all waiting for his nod as he headed up to his quarters while Hannibal watched him leave. 

That night Will was shocked to see the creature waiting behind his eyes, it’s lovely countenance making him ache at the sight. “I missed you, Will.” 

Will felt tears on his cheeks, “I told you not to come back again. Things are better, I am going to be wed.” 

The creature hissed, “Yes, I am aware of this. You prefer his beauty over my ugliness?” 

Will bit his tongue and lied, “Yes, I…yes.” 

“You did not used to look away from me and did not use to lie.” 

Will nearly gasped when he felt the warmth of its black hand against his cheek, “Please, don’t.” 

“I love that you care so much for me,” it smiled, eyes wet as it whispered.

Will shook his head, “No, you must go. I cannot do this, I have to…” 

The hand on his cheek moved slightly and Will shivered, pressing his eyes closed as the creature whispered softly, “I just wished to congratulate you on your match,” Will opened his eyes, his lip quivering as the creature’s hand came down to touch it, “I would never wish you ill will, this is all going according to what’s meant to be I promise you.” 

Will let out a breath just as he heard familiar whines, knowing the hounds were nearby, “They wish to see me?” 

The creature shook is head, “They do not like to see me troubled, your reappearance has brought such joy back into my life and to have this upset again is causing them physical pain.” 

Will moved back from him, glaring as he spat, “That is not fair, I cannot…” 

The creature shook its head, “I have said too much, I fear. Go with your instincts, my special boy. Do not let their fears control you.” 

Will wiped his face, “I promise.” 

It nodded but could not resist asking, “If you could choose, Will, if there was nothing holding you back from your true feeling…” 

Will looked away, “Do not ask that of me.” 

When he looked back again, the creature had fled and the darkness with it.


	4. Chapter 4

The week that followed was the longest of Will’s life. 

He was coached on how to behave now that he was a Prince, his father silently watching from the sidelines as he attempted to make the man proud despite not knowing him at all. 

His mother seemed to expect Will to embrace her completely, mothering almost too fervently during their time together and banning Will from mentioning his time with Alana for even a moment. 

“That woman was not your mother, my sweet boy. I am, and I deserve the consideration that she stole from me.” 

Will did not understand how one could steal something that was freely given and bit his tongue, despite having so many questions that his father not being able to speak made much harder though they communicated via writing. 

That was how Will came to understand what the creature was to him and why his parents had sent him away. He learned of his father’s fear of the demon who would take him, though he spoke of the creature’s upset at learning he’d died and how it had taken his father’s tongue in retaliation. 

Will was starting to think too hard for the creature, not considering it a monster as he should which was why he spent the remainder of his time with Hannibal. 

Hannibal did not ask anything of him, just his time and attention, seeming to enjoy just hearing Will’s thoughts on things. 

“You seem troubled,” he asked as they sat in the garden of the castle the evening before the wedding, Will frowning as he tried not to think of how close his birthday was. 

“Have my parents told you why they agreed to this match?” 

Hannibal nodded, though he seemed troubled. “The monster that wants to take you away into the depths of hell with it? Yes. I wanted you even before I learned of your plight.” 

Will looked away, “I confess I am still thinking of someone I shouldn’t have.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his own and Will looked at him with tears in his eyes, “You are thinking of another?” 

Will nodded, “I cannot help my traitorous thoughts of late. I apologize but I…” 

Hannibal’s hand tightened on his own, “Do you have any feelings for me at all?” 

Will smiled, “Of course, I just know him much more than I do you. I just know it’s not the right path for me, despite everything in my heart telling me otherwise.” 

Hannibal let go of him, standing as he brushed off his clothes and then frowned at Will. “I would give you everything I have in my power to give, Will, I promise you. I fear I do not trust that you can commit to me fully and it pains me to believe that despite our connection this is just you wanting attention you so rarely had living in that run down cabin for so long.” 

Will glared, “How dare you? I do not have need of any of these things!” he stood up, “I would live in the ditch with someone I loved, I do not need to be lavished upon if I know there is true feeling involved! You insult me and yourself for the very idea.” 

He stalked off, the guards following him as he felt tears on his face. 

His parents wanted him to be someone he wasn’t, Hannibal considered him a child looking for attention, and the only being he wanted more than anything in the world he could not be with because it was not normal for him to be. 

He wiped his cheeks, tears flowing freely as he started to run towards the castle he still did not consider his home and when his mother saw him he shook his head before she could ask his upset. 

Will ran up the stairs and into his quarters, throwing himself on the bed as he let out his sorrow. He fell asleep so easily that when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was unsure if he was dreaming or awake until he heard, “You are still denying yourself happiness.” 

Will rolled over to stare at the creature as it sat across his bedroom, legs folded over its lower half though Will drank in the sight of it. He had never seen the creature entirely before, not at all, and he nearly asked to see if they shared all the same parts his hunger was so greedy. 

“I will never be happy here.” 

The creature frowned, “No, you will not.” 

He covered his eyes, rolling onto his back as he sighed, “My birthday is in less than a day, I will be wed in the garden where my parents were and become someone I despise because it is proper and right.” 

“What is proper?” 

“Not wanting to cavort with the demon who would enslave me.” 

Will gapsed when suddenly the creature was on him, their closeness suddenly different than before. He could feel what was between its legs and hungered to see, his hands tight at his sides as tears leaked from his eyes once more. 

“I would NEVER,” it growled, the glow intense and angry from its eyes, “Do you think so little of me?” 

Will let out a sob, “I should not wish for your touch, I…” 

The kiss was unexpected and just what Will craved, deep and soft at once. He pulled on the creature’s antlers hard bringing them closer as they came together. When it pulled back Will could not stop shaking. “Oh god, I cannot.” 

It smiled down at him, “You continue to lie to yourself?” 

Will touched its cheek and growled, suddenly turning them over with him on top of it. He pressed his lips to its own and tasted the darkness he had been craving since their first meeting. 

This was what passion felt like, this deep ache inside of him that only one being could fill his lust for. He pulled his mouth away, panting as he licked at its cheek, shuddering, “I do not wish to leave, I wish for you to take me now and fill every ounce of me with you.” 

It was purring, loudly as he nosed against its skin. “Oh my special boy, I wish it too. But,” he was pushed back, “You are to be married in less than a day.”   
Will felt his heart shatter, “But…” 

The demon turned them slowly till it was atop him again, touching Will’s cheek, “I will come for you again, I promise you.” 

Will cried out, grabbing its arm, “No, you cannot leave me. Not now.” 

It dissolved in his grip and he sobbed, burying his face into the bed as his shoulders shook.

What was he going to do? 

Suddenly he sat up, wiping his face as he shook himself. He would leave, that was all he could do was leave. 

But first he had to speak with Hannibal. Will looked at the clock on the wall of his quarters, it was half past eleven and his parents would think him asleep. There were guards everywhere who would tell his father for certain if he went into his would be husband’s chambers at so late an hour if not at all but he could not wait as the wedding got closer every second he did. 

Will shot up from the bed and nearly ran to the door, throwing it open as he commanded, “I wish to see Hannibal.” 

The guards all looked bewildered, “Sire, the wedding is tomorrow and it is quite a late hour,” one said. 

Will snarled, “I will see Hannibal with you or without you. Follow me or not, I do not care.” 

He stalked down the hallway towards the guest quarters he knew his would be husband to be staying in, and saw guards outside Hannibal’s door as well. He banged on the door and it opened fast, Hannibal frowning as Will pushed himself inside. 

“Will, this is quite improper.” 

Will slammed the door in the guards faces and said, “I do not care. I am just informing you that we will not be marrying tomorrow.” 

Hannibal’s surprise was obvious. “You have made your choice then?” 

Will felt his lip quiver as he nodded, “Yes. I…I apologize, but I must follow my own heart and it does not sit with you.” 

Hannibal took a step closer to him, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek. He caressed his skin and Will moved back, shaking his head as the older man asked, “Tell me why?” 

Will sighed, “I love someone else.”

“Who? Is this some peasant who you met in the woods? I can offer you so many things, I promise you a life of luxury you would not know anywhere else! I…” 

Will shook his head, “I do not love you! I love him! He is…he is everything!” 

“Who? Tell me who!” Hannibal yelled, his eyes seeming to glow though Will thought himself delusional in his upset. 

“I LOVE THE CREATURE! I love him so, you do not even…nothing compares to the feeling I have when we are together, I do not want for anything else! I…”   
Will buried his face in his hands, sobbing, his words failing him as he heard Hannibal’s gasp of surprise. 

“You love the monster, wish to cavort with the demon who would enslave you.” 

Will moved his hands, stepping back away from him at the familiar wording. “You…why did you say it that way?” 

Hannibal scoffed, “Is it not true? The demon wants you for its slave, demons cannot love and you know the truth of it.” 

Will shook his head, “You do not know him like I do.” 

Will heard Hannibal’s laugh, “You do not know it at all, you…” 

The clock struck twelve and Will looked to it, “I know more than you would think.” 

“Happy birthday,” Hannibal whispered, Will looking at him again, “I would say I am happy for it but,” he stepped closer to Will and held onto him tightly when Will tried to move away again, “You are leaving me.” 

Will struggled in his hold, “Let go of me.” 

Hannibal smiled, “No,” he pressed his lips to Will’s own and Will sighed into the touch, tears on his face as he imagined the creature seeing his infidelity. He hit at Hannibal’s chest and did not feel the change in him, his eyes closed as he pushed hard until the Count bit at his lip and Will gasped in surprise stepping back in shock. 

Hannibal had become the creature, still wearing his loose dress shirt and pants and his smile was wide the fangs inside showing, “You…” 

Hannibal nodded, “Oh, beloved how I wanted to tell you.” 

Will shook his head, “I am dreaming, I…” 

Hannibal stepped forward and Will stepped back still which made Hannibal stop completely as he explained, “I could not reveal myself until this hour, beloved, I did not want to deceive you and despite everything even monsters have doubt.” 

Will covered his mouth with both hands, shaking his head as he stepped forward and when he felt the familiar touch on his cheek he cried out throwing his arms around Hannibal’s changed form. 

“Oh, I was so…oh I love you, I do. I love you so.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzled his ear as he purred, “No one can take you away from me now, despite all they have tried.” 

Will hung on him tightly, “We can leave now, be together?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “Beloved, we must marry in the morning for this to be fulfilled.” 

Will sighed, “I do not care for their whims, only our own.” 

Hannibal’s clawed hand came into his hair, “As do I, beloved but I must show the King he cannot stop me. I must.” 

Will laughed, “You just wish to gloat for your own benefits.” 

Hannibal gently moved him back to stare into the younger man’s eyes, “That too.” 

Will kissed him again and asked, “Why have they not entered? I imagine my father would be upset at us sharing space alone.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Time stopped for them the moment you entered, they do not know how long it has been and will not notice the difference.” 

Will sighed, “I do not wish to leave you.” 

Hannibal touched his face, suddenly his form changing back into the man Will had met what felt like so long ago now, “It is only for a short time, I promise you.” 

They kissed once more just as the doors opened behind them, his mother’s shrill asking, “HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS HORRID BEHAVIOR OF YOU BOTH!” 

They pulled apart, Will blushing, “I could not help it, mother, I apologize.” 

She glared at them both as did his father, “You are being completely disrespectful, my son, you will marry in a matter of hours and you enter the Count’s bedroom like a amorous…” 

Hannibal cut her off, “I apologize your highness, I could not resist the Prince either. I,” he took Will’s hand and kissed it, “We have fallen quite in love and it was hard to tell him no.” 

Both of his parents seemed surprised at the declaration. 

“Love?” his mother asked, “I had thought you were close but not,” her eyes lit up, “This is wonderful!” 

Will smiled, his hand tightening in Hannibal’s own. He could not wait to return to his bed in hopes that Hannibal would not deny him now that he knew the truth, wanting to touch and taste like he’d been long denied. “Yes, I…we will take our leave of each other now mother.” 

He let go of Hannibal’s hand and they shared a look that Will felt down to his insides, a warm darkness that he could no longer live without. “Goodnight, my prince,” Hannibal said softly. 

Will smiled, feeling suddenly shy, “Goodnight, Count.” 

His mother spoke excitedly as they left, his father patting Will’s shoulder in solidarity though Will had thought of nothing but his creature husband to be the excitement building for them to come together again. 

His parents both hugged him and Will still heard their words in a daze, his own reply automatic, “Goodnight,” as he closed his door and rushed to bed hoping to see Hannibal once more. 

Will waited for nearly an hour and nothing, he turned out the candles and lay back in bed instead, hoping if he closed his eyes his creature would appear. 

Nothing. 

Will pouted, his anger building at being denied. 

“This is not fair,” he said to the room knowing Hannibal would hear him despite their distance, “You know it is not.” 

There was no reply and Will had a fitful sleep, angry and aroused so completely he nearly took matters into his own hands but thought better of it. 

Upon waking the next morning he dressed quickly, hoping to yell at Hannibal but when he opened the door and saw a plethora of servants on the other side he frowned, “What is going on?” 

The servants all laughed, “Sire, you are to marry today!” 

So Will spent the next several hours being cleansed, cut, and dressed for his wedding and forced not to eat despite his growing hunger as the hour grew closer to his nuptials. 

When he finally saw the outside of his room it was nearing midday and he was allowed bread and water that he shared with his parents as he headed to marry Hannibal

“I wish to speak with him before we marry,” he prodded, “Please.” 

His mother frowned and shook her head, “You will see him as you wait, the witch that spoke to us says that you should not see each other prior. It is…” 

Will frowned, “Witch? You’ve spoken of her before.” 

His father nodded and started to gesture with his hands, Will wishing he could understand him but knowing Hannibal must have had good reason to take the King’s words from him. The Queen said, “She spoke that a true union would force the demon from you, he cannot touch you because the Lord will be with you.” 

Will frowned, “We are marrying in the church?” 

“Of course, my son, where else would you marry?” 

Will worried for Hannibal, but obviously his parents were false so he just smiled and nodded along to their claims as they were ushered into the carriage bound for the cathedral that Will had only seen from far across the land never close.

There were crowds outside, some weeping and others cheering in excitement as he entered. Will still felt quite anxious as he waited with his father, his breath coming hard and fast as he imagined Hannibal not being allowed inside. 

Demons for sure could not enter churches. 

There was a soft laugh to his left as he waited, Will turning to see a woman who seemed to appear out of thin air much like Hannibal had. “Your fear is unwarranted, boy. All will be well, soon.” 

Will stared at the woman: blonde, blue eyed and quite beautiful. 

“How did you…?” he started to ask when his mother exclaimed, “Edward, do not touch her!” 

He frowned back at his parents who both were rushing to his side, turning to look at the woman again surprised by the sudden change in appearance for the once beautiful fair haired woman was now dirty and bedraggled, her teeth missing as well as wearing threadbare clothing. 

Will stepped back, confused as the guards suddenly seemed to do their duty ushering the woman away as his mother explained, “That is the witch that told us how to keep the monster away, son, you should not touch her. Heaven knows what power she holds.” 

Will nodded, “Yes mother,” as the doors to the inner chapel were opened and he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his intended waiting patiently. He felt tears in his eyes as he met Hannibal’s own. 

“Lord help us with this curse,” his mother whispered, Will wondering still why they had not questioned Hannibal’s demon form not appearing to stop their union. 

He heard his mother whispering at his side, “You were born at exactly two twenty two in the afternoon hour, the demon will come if we do not hurry soon.” 

Will smiled, as they headed down the aisle almost quickening his steps as he made his way. 

The formalities were meaningless, barely listening to the priest exchanging words with his mother and nodding to his father till his hands were placed in Hannibal’s own. Their touch was a salve to an ache he hadn’t realized he’d been feeling. 

“I missed you,” Will whispered, Hannibal’s smile infectious. 

“Soon you will not have to ever miss me again.” 

They were married post haste, the last words being spoken were uttered at nearly two twenty and when they kissed Will wanted to throw himself wantonly at his husband but refrained, only touching his beloved’s lips lightly as Hannibal kissed the ring on his finger: a silver band that he was quite certain would turn onyx when the time was right. 

When they turned and a shout went up in the chapel Hannibal’s sudden laughter made Will nearly giddy with his own, feeling his love change form against him the ripple of his muscles as he pulled Will close a welcome change. 

The screams of horror were most poignant for this moment as Will turned to kiss his husband’s lips again much to his mother’s shock if the scream she uttered was to be gone by. 

“Your plan was for naught, there is no way to stop what is meant to be and I should kill you all for making me think my special boy taken from me,” Hannibal’s deep growl made Will restless not afraid. 

They shared a look again, Will reaching for his antler as Hannibal leaned down for his touch. 

“Beloved, are you happy?” 

Will felt tears on his face, “I do not think I have every been more happy.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek, “That is worth all the pain we both went through alone, waiting for this very moment.” 

Will turned to see his parents were crying as well as his aunt, who seemed almost resigned to this. 

“I finally get exactly what I never knew I always wanted,” he smiled at Hannibal again whose red eyes glowed only for him, “I get to live in my dreams.” 

Their hands joined together as they dissolved, Will jumping into Hannibal’s as they disappeared only to reappear in the dream space he was so familiar with. 

The two hellhounds came running for their attention, Will leaning down to pet as he laughed. 

“I do believe I am jealous already,” Hannibal whispered as Will let go of him to pet them. 

Will felt his lip quiver as he shook his head, “I might let go for a second to touch them, but I will never let go of you. Even now I feel our hold on each other.” 

Hannibal reached out his hand again, “I do believe we have something to do, Will. I would feel you in me, beloved. I have longed for it since the moment you came into my life again.” 

Will took his hand, feeling the power his husband kept controlled as Hannibal pulled him close. He stared at their joined hands, smiling as he saw his ring was now onyx. 

“I believe we should consummate this union then, should we not?” 

Their clothes fell away as Will felt his husband’s skin against his own for the first time the strange dissolve having brought them to a bed he had not noticed before. 

“You could have taken me at any time, then? Stopped time,” Will sighed, moving against him, “Taken me fully and no one would have known.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I may be a demon, Will, but I am not a monster.”

Will moaned as he kissed his husband deeply, whispering, “No, you are not that.” 

How long they made love for Will did not know, the moans and groans of pleasure between them seemed endless as they took each other again and again. When they were sated, he lay on Hannibal’s chest, pressing his ear against it as his eyes started to drift.

“Thank you for loving me, Will,” came his husband’s whisper, a clawed hand in his hair that made Will move to feel it more. 

“I do not think I could have loved anyone else,” Will confessed, just as his eyes drifted and he finally fell asleep in the place he’d longed to all along. 

He was alone no more.


End file.
